Life's Not Perfect
by Finnick'sShadowhuntress
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's life after the rebellion. Follow them through the ups and downs of marriage, staring a family, and of course, Gale Hawthorne.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss' POV**

**As I crawl out of bed, my mind can only form one thought, "I can't believe it's already been two years." That is two years since the end of the rebellion. Two years since I moved back to District 12. Two years since Prim died. Two years since Gale moved away. Peeta and Haymitch are still my only neighbours. I think it's because the people of 12 (or should I say new people of 12) wanted us to have luxury after everything we'd been through. Ever since the end of the rebellion, District 12's population has increased hugely. Many people from 13 moved here and many people from 2 came too.**

**I swing my legs out of bed and kiss the picture of Prim on my dresser like every morning. I've done this every morning since my arrival back in 12 but the pain never lessens. Tears still prick my eyes. Seeing the picture reminds me that my mother is coming tomorrow for the weekend. She's a doctor now in District 2. I guess she couldn't bear the thought of coming back to 12. Coming back to the horror that is her past is too much for her to handle.**

**As I trudge down the stairs, I begin to hear the trill of the phone. I race down the remaining stairs and huff as I answer the phone. "Hello." I say into the phone.**

**"Hey Katn- Buttercup, get down from the counter." I hear a voice say.**

**"Peeta. Peeta is that you?" I say as I recognise his voice.**

**"Yeah. Hi. It seems Buttercup got out again. If it's okay with you, I'll bring him over in around half an hour?"**

**"I hate that cat sometimes, you know. Yeah, sure. Bring him over." I tell Peeta as I put the phone down.**

**Half an hour. That's it, I only have half an hour. Somehow, my legs start moving and before I know it, I've had breakfast and I'm choosing what to wear. After a good ten minutes of deliberation, I decide on a plain black vest with my hunting jacket over the top and a pair of black jeans. I put a couple of pairs of socks on because it's Christmas in around two months and it's snowing outside. I pull my hair into a really messy braid and run down stairs just as I hear a knock on the door.**

**"Hey!" I say as I pull Peeta inside, away from the cold.**

**"Hey. Here's the little rascal." He says, passing me Buttercup and giving me a peck on the cheek at the same time. I can feel my cheeks flame red.**

**"Thanks. Little buggar. Do you know what; I don't think he likes me very much?" I joke as Peeta unties his shoes. It's obvious to anyone that Buttercup doesn't, never has and never will, like me. I allow him to jump out of my arms and he runs up the stairs.**

**"Do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee?" I ask as my eyes revert back to Peeta.**

**"Mmmm. Coffee sounds good." He replies as we walk into the kitchen. I begin making the drinks as Peeta places a few loaves of bread onto the counter.**

**"So, how've you been? It's been nearly 3 weeks since I saw you?" I ask him as I reach up in an attempt to pull the mugs from the cupboard. That reminds me, I need to wash up because all my clean mugs are on the top shelf. Peeta starts to reply but I'm not really listening to him; I'm too busy trying to get these mugs down. I look over at Peeta and see him with his back to me, obviously slicing the bread. "Could you help me get the mugs down, Peeta?" I ask as he turns to face me.**

**"Sure." He replies as he walks over to where I'm standing "I'll give you a boost, okay?" he asks and before I have time to reply, Peeta's hands are around my waist as he boosts me up. I feel my heart flutter and my hands go shaky as I reach for the mugs. I just get my hands around two when Peeta's weight falls from below me and we and the mugs tumble to the ground.**

**"I'm so sorry Katniss." Peeta says to me as I fumble for the brush to sweep up the shards of mug around us.**

**"Don't worry about it." I reply, finding it hard to stifle my laughter. Before I know it, we're both in fits of uncontrollable laughter.**

**Once we calm down, Peeta helps me to brush the mugs into the trash. For a moment, our hands touch and electricity runs through me. Peeta and I are together now, even though we've only been on a few proper dates. Our hands don't move for a long time. When mine eventually do, they run the length of his arm, his torso and stop at his waist. We stand up and he pulls me into his chest. We hold each other for a few seconds before I pull away, only to feel the pressure of Peeta's lips against mine.**

**A few years ago, I would've pulled away if Peeta had have kissed me in private, but now, I enjoy it. Infact, I press my lips harder against his and feel his hands explore my back before resting on my hips...**

**Once we are sat down with our coffee, we begin to talk about life in the District. In two years, we've managed to rebuild most houses and set up a permanent market with many Hob traders as stall holders. Most importantly, we built a hospital with real doctors from District 2. However, our conversation doesn't last long and we sit in silence for what seems like an eternity.**

**"I've missed that." Peeta whispers to me.**

**"What?" I ask, completely clueless as usual.**

**"Us. Together. But this time it's real?" He replies.**

**"Of course it's real. I've missed it too. I guess it's official this time." I tell him.**

**We drink our coffee and head over to Haymitch's house to tell him the news. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Haymitch in a few months. Maybe it's' because I've had no reason to. I guess this is a reason to visit.**

**As usual, Peeta and I just walk straight in as the door is unlocked. The house smells clean and fresh and, surprisingly, not like liquor. I learned from Peeta on the way over that he's trying to stay sober. Apparently, he's doing a pretty good job so far.**

**We walk through to the kitchen and find a very healthy-looking Haymitch buttering toast. "Hey Haymitch. Katniss and I need to tell you something." Peeta tells him. When we sit down, mine and Peeta's hands still entwined, Peeta tells Haymitch that we're back together. Haymitch doesn't look too shocked. In fact, he looks like he expected it. I lean over and kiss Peeta's lips to prove it. Haymitch's expression still doesn't change. "Actually, I also have something to announce to you. Or should I say we." He announces. I give Peeta a strange look. ****_We._**** Who could he be talking about. "Princess, they're here." Haymitch shouts up the stairs. I hear light footfalls on the stairs and hear a very familiar high-pitched voice. She walks through the door and kisses Haymitch on the lips. Then I realise, the woman is ****_Effie Trinket…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been really busy. Please realise that I really want to get reviews. It would mean the world to me if you did. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Katniss' POV

*1 Day Later*

It's Saturday today. That means that my mother's coming over to 12 for the weekend. I wake up and see that the time is 8:30am. Oh God! Peeta's coming in half an hour so we can go to the market for supplies. I jump out of bed as quick as I can and kiss the photo of Prim on my dresser. All I can think about when I'm in the shower is my mother. It's going to be so hard for the both of us. It'll be one of the first times we've seen each other since the rebellion. The horror of what happened is still fresh between us. I'm thinking of asking Peeta to come round later for dinner to ease the tension. Maybe Effie and Haymitch too. I just have time to dry off and pull on my hunting gear before the doorbell rings.

Peeta greets me at the door with a quick kiss before helping me into my jacket. We've just got down my front path when I realise that I haven't seen Buttercup all morning. I whisper to Peeta what happened and run back, only to find Buttercup curled up on my bed, his paws tucked under the duvet. I sometimes forget how independent he is. Just because I fell to pieces when Prim died, it didn't mean that he did. If anything, he comforted me, which is why I haven't got rid of him yet. I fill his bowl with a disgusting, slimy meat stew that Greasy Sae concocted. I run back to Peeta entwine my fingers around his.

As we slowly walk through the District, we chat about last night. We stayed at Haymitch's for dinner and Effie helped Peeta make a delicious rabbit stew. During dinner, Effie announced to Peeta and I that she was in the process of moving into Haymitch's house from the Capitol. They'd been together for a couple of months now but only decided to tell us today because they'd wanted to wait until everything was official. Peeta and I nearly collapsed with shock at what happened next. Haymitch (yes Haymitch Abernathy, District 12 victor, alcoholic etc.), pulled put a ring box and walked over to where Effie was sat. He then asked Effie to marry him. Of course she agreed so now they're engaged.

"Can you believe that Effie and Haymitch are engaged?" Peeta asks, obviously reading my mind.

"Nope. But it's shown us that miracles do happen." I reply, as we both start laughing.

"Hey, maybe we should get them a gift?" Peeta suggests.

"Sure. How about you look round the market while I go to the woods to get a squirrel for tonight?" I ask him.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the meadow after." He replies and heads towards the market after giving me a kiss.

Peeta's POV

As I head towards the market, an idea pops into my head, _I should propose to Katniss later_. It's all I have thought about lately but maybe she'll think it's too soon. We haven't been back together long. I suppose there's only one way to find out. I buy things that I know Katniss will need as I see them. This means that we don't have to walk back through the market later. I find a lovely glass vase for Haymitch and Effie and move onto Engagement ring hunting.

2 hours later, I still haven't got a ring after trawling through all of the jewellery stalls. I'm just about to give up when I notice an old antique stall near the entrance to the meadow. I walk up and rummage around the battered boxes for a while. The stall-keeper asks me what I'm looking for and when I've told her, she bobs below the stall. When she reappears, I see a dusty ring box in her hand. She hands it to me and when I open it, I know it's perfect. In the centre, there's a beautiful red Ruby surrounded by four white diamonds on a white gold band. I lift it out and see that when it catches the sun-light, it turns a beautiful amber colour. Perfect for my girl on fire. I'm shock to find out that the ring isn't that expensive. I happily hand over the money and stroll over to the meadow.

As I get closer, I can see Katniss' clothes lying on the ground. I start to panic and run towards the pile of clothes. I kneel down in front of them and almost jump out of my skin when I feel Katniss tap my shoulder. She walks into view and I almost can't believe my eyes. Katniss is stood in just her underwear, her cheeks flaming red from embarrassment.

"Sorry. I fell in a puddle whilst chasing a deer. It got away and I got wet." She says, fumbling for her clothes.

"It's okay. It's not like I'm complaining." I joke, giving her a smile. She gets ready and clasps my hand once again. Katniss can't believe it when she sees that I've bought everything.

"You're too good for me Peeta" She tells me.

"Now, it looks like you're mistaken. I think it's the other way round, my dear." I tell her. We walk in her front door and drop the bags onto the kitchen counter.

Katniss' POV

I take one look at Peeta and know that I need him know. I grab his hand and pull him close. Our lips touch and I pull him closer, before tangling my hands into his hair. I love this man so much right now. We move into the sitting room and have a long make-out session that ends in the worst possible way. My mother walks in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss' POV**

**I bolt upright as I see my mother stood in our living room doorway. I look over at Peeta and see that his cheeks are flushed with red. I start to shuffle over to the other end of the couch when I realise, ****_I have nothing to be ashamed about_****. With that thought, I move back over to where Peeta sits and wrap my arms around him. His arms automatically go around my waist.**

**"So, you two are back together then?" My mother asks, dropping her bags on the floor.**

**"Yeah. Actually, we are." I tell her. I notice that my voice has a sharp tone to it when I talk. The rush of guilt about excluding her from my life over the past few years once again envelops me. She walks into the kitchen and Peeta and I follow her.**

**"What's for dinner?" She says peering into the bags dumped on the kitchen table. She fishes around them for a while whilst Peeta and I stand awkwardly.**

**"Well, Effie and Haymitch are coming round as well so Katniss is going to cook her squirrel stew." Peeta says to my mother, his eyes never straying away from mine. "Is that alright?" He asks my mother.**

**"Fine by me." She replies and Peeta walks back into the hallway and picks up my mother's bags. He carries them upstairs without further comment. My mother and I walk back into the sitting room and fall onto the couch. Buttercup appears and starts rubbing his neck onto my mother's leg. I follow her gaze and see that she's staring at the picture of Prim and I. Tears well up in her eyes and she puts her hand down to stroke Buttercup, never once taking her eyes off the picture. Soon, my eyes are filled with tears. "It still hurts, you know." She tells me.**

**"Yeah, I know. You can't imagine the amount of times I see her die in my dreams. Not just her real death. Her face on the bodies of dead tributes. That's even worse. I wake up screaming and covered in sweat. It's not pretty." I murmur, giggling softly on the last line.**

**Just then Peeta comes back into the room so I announce that I'm going to take a shower before Haymitch and Effie arrive. I leave them in a discussion about the bakery.**

**Peeta's POV**

**I'm glad when Katniss leaves for a shower. I'd like to ask Mrs Everdeen for her blessing. I've spent all afternoon trying to think of a way to say it.**

**"Hey. Can I ask you something?" I ask Mrs Everdeen as soon as Katniss is out of earshot.**

**"Sure honey. You know, I'm really glad you and Katniss are back together. I can't imagine anyone more perfect for each other." She replies.**

**"I know. We've been through a lot together. Which brings me onto my question…" I trail off at this point, suddenly nervous. "Is it okay with you if I asked Katniss to marry me?" The last line is barely audible.**

**"Oh, Peeta honey. I'd be honoured to have you ask Katniss to marry you. I've been waiting for this day." She replies with a huge smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss' POV**

**I'm just out of the shower when I hear the door open and Haymitch's loud voice boom through the house. I dress quickly in a forest green jumper and brown jeans. I pull my hair up into a braid and run downstairs. After I make my presence known, Haymitch hugs me. He seems to be in a really good mood. I move through to the living room and see Effie seated on the couch. She looks lovely in a loose floaty tunic with black leggings and matching shoes. She stands up and gives me a tight hug. We chat idly for around an hour (with me checking on our dinner occasionally).**

** Soon, we are all sat around the table enjoying my stew. I'm just about to top up Haymitch and Effie's wine glasses when they both put their hands over them, preventing me from filling them. "Could we both just have water for now please?" Effie asks me.**

**"Sure." I reply and get them their drinks.**

**We keep chatting until we've all finished our stew. We're just about to leave the room when Haymitch knocks his fork in the side of his glass.**

**"I just want to say something." He says as we all sit back down. "I've joined a programme to help me get sober. I'm sick of being drunk. I can't be… now I've got a family to look after." We all smile as we think that Haymitch is referring to us when he says 'family'. But Haymitch carries on…**

**"Also, I think that Effie would like to say something." He tells us as Effie joins him.**

**"Well, there's no other way of saying this so… I'm pregnant." She tells us as her fingers entwine with Haymitch's.**

**The whole table goes silent with shock. Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket are having a baby together. They were sworn enemies two years ago. We sit in silence for a while before Peeta pipes up, "Congratulations you two. Well, we never thought that we'd have little baby Haymitch's running round." He says, chuckling to himself.**

**"Neither did I." Haymitch tell us as he places his hand protectively over Effie's stomach. I don't say anything for the next ten minutes as the table talks everything baby. I pass the time by getting our pots of chocolate mousse from the fridge.**

**"How far along are you Effie?" Peeta asks as I hand him his pot. He kisses me quickly and picks up his spoon, digging in straight away.**

**"Um… Around the 3 month mark now. Haymitch and I got together around 9 months ago now. We just wanted to wait until everything was safe to tell you. The risk of a miscarriage goes down quite a bit when you reach your second trimester. Haymitch wanted to be on the safe side." Effie replied. I understood why Haymitch didn't want anyone to know too early. After everything he'd been through, I knew he wanted everything to be perfect.**

**We sit and chat until at around eleven, Peeta disappears into the kitchen. I think nothing of it until he comes back and hushes everyone in the room. I realise that my Mom has a camera in her hand and Effie looks fit to burst with excitement. Peeta walks over to me shyly and pulls out a brown little box. "Peeta, what's going on?" I ask him but no one replies. He takes my hand from my lap and falls to one knee. He flips the lid to the box open and I'm greeted with the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.**

**"I love you Katniss. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He stutters.**

**I'm momentarily stunned. Peeta wants to marry me. Not for the cameras or the Captiol, this is real!**

**"Of course I will Peeta!" I say and he quickly glides the ring onto my left hand. It's a perfect fit. **

**Once the celebrations die down, Haymitch and Effie announce that they're leaving. As we follow them into the hallway, Haymitch pulls me aside…**

**"Katniss, you are happy for us aren't you?" He asks. I now realise how uninterested I must have seemed all night. "It's just two years ago, this wouldn't have been possible. It's all I've ever wanted!"**

**"Of course I am Haymitch! I couldn't be happier!" I reply. He breathes a sigh of relief as he walks out. Just when I think he's gone, he whispers into my ear, "Nice job sweetheart".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**3 months later**

**Effie's POV**

**"Good morning, sweetheart!" I hear as my eyes open. I moan as I stretch out in bed and turn to face him. "Good morning to you too!" I reply.**

**I stand up to put my silk maternity robe on. I hear him wolf-whistle as he catches a glimpse of me in my underwear. I'm just tying the robe cord as a horrible feeling enters my stomach and I bolt to the bathroom. I just make it to the toilet when my last meal re-enters the world. As usual, Haymitch is straight by my side and picks my blonde hair up in his hand. I retch and retch until nothing more comes out and lie down on the cool bathroom floor. I stay there, rubbing my protruding stomach as Haymitch gets me a glass of water. I sit up, clutching my midsection and gulp the water down thirstily. When I'm done, Haymitch helps me back into bed for a few more hours sleep.**

**"Hey honey, how are you now?" Haymitch asks me as I enter the kitchen a few hours later.**

**"Fine now." I reply cheerily as Haymitch lays our breakfast on the table. He throws the dishcloth on the counter and kisses my nose playfully. He then bends down to litter my stomach with kisses…**

**After breakfast, I go to take a shower. I undress, remembering to take my wedding ring off (we had a small ceremony a few weeks ago), and step into the warm rain. Haymitch put up a plastic shelf for my bottles of soap and shampoo as when I got to the 4-month mark, it became hard for me to bend down to reach things. I'd have no chance now as my stomach is huge. I wash my hair and turn off the water. As I step out, I reach for my towel and wrap it around me. I dry my hair and put my underwear on. **

**Finding a suitable outfit was hard now. All my outfits were quite tight around my waist as it was. I become frustrated as I flip through all my clothes. I pull out a dress that I wore two weeks ago, hoping it would still fit me. I thrust it over my head and try to squash it over my stomach. I try for a whole ten minutes before eventually giving up. I pull the dress off and throw it down the stairs. Just at that moment, Haymitch appears. I run back into the bedroom and stand in front of the mirror, hating the way I look.**

**"I take it this one doesn't fit either?" Haymitch asks as he holds up the crumpled dress. It takes a moment for him to realise my expression. "Oh sweetie, don't get upset. We can get you some new dresses."**

**"Yeah but it's not just about that. I've spent my whole life making sure I can get into those dresses. Look at me, I'm like a balloon. I used to be so glamorous and pretty but look at me now, with horrid stretch marks and swollen feet and this huge bump!" I say, crying harder.**

**"You're still pretty! You're still glamorous! You only have stretch marks and the bump because you're carrying our baby. That makes you the most beautiful woman in Panem." He says, kneeling down to face my bump. "Are you listening in there, stop giving your Mommy grief." He says playfully. I laugh and Haymitch helps me find an outfit that does fit. I don't bother with makeup today as we only have a doctor's appointment. Peeta and Katniss move in together today so we will probably go see them later.**

**When we finally arrive at the doctors, we are told to sit in the waiting area. This is the part I hate; waiting. It's not long though, as our doctor, Dr. Moore, calls us soon after. I'm told to lie on the bed and Haymitch sits next to me. We go through the routine questions before the ultrasound. I lift my shirt up and Dr Moore spreads the cool gel over my stomach. I close my eyes and hold my breath until he finds a heartbeat. This is the first ultrasound we've had done as the equipment is new. I look over to Haymitch and see his eyes well up with tears. He clutches my hand and smiles. "That's our baby!" He chuckles in disbelief.**

**"It sure is." I laugh.**

**"Do you two want to find out the sex? You can keep it a surprise if you want." Dr Moore asks us. We have to turn down his offer as we decided we wanted a surprise. There's just a few more tests to do before we go home, as happy as can be…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**2 months later**

**Katniss' POV**

**"Ready?" Peeta asks me as I walk downstairs, carrying our luggage.**

**"Yup. What time does the train leave?" I reply. We're about to get the train to District 7 for our wedding weekend. It's my bachelorette party later this evening and the wedding is tomorrow.**

**"Any minute now. Here, let me take those." Peeta says, lugging the bags down the street. It's a good job the train station is only down the road.**

**Once we board the train, we pick seats opposite Effie and Haymitch. Effie's nearly nine months pregnant now and she looks huge. We settle into our seats and I find myself staring at my ring. I try to imagine having my wedding ring on as well. I hold my hand up to the window and see the light sending the lovely centre jewel a beautiful firey red. The train starts chugging away and I relax and close my eyes.**

**The next thing I know, Peeta is gently shaking me awake. We disembark the train and head to the hotel that's been booked for our wedding. I'm met at the door by Johanna who leads me up to my room. Johanna and I have spent the past few months planning the wedding over the phone, with Effie helping out occasionally. Before I go into my room, I kiss Peeta many times before taking my bag off him. I have the bridal suite to myself tonight as he didn't want any bad luck by us seeing each other the next morning.**

**"C'mon Katniss. Tonight starts early. You've got to get ready." Johanna tells me. I dump my suitcase on my bed and flip it open. After rummaging through it, I come up with a dress that I think is suitable. I show Johanna, who rips it from my hands and drags me through a door. Behind it stands Effie, Annie and my mother, all brandishing decorations. After hugs and kisses, Johanna motions for me to follow her. I follow her into the bathroom and she puts her hands over my eyes. When she lets go, I'm greeted with the most grotesque tight red dress. The worst part is, she expects me to wear it. **

**She leaves me to get changed in private and I laugh in despair. I take the tiny dress off its hanger and pull it on. It's so tight, I can barely breathe. I'm about to walk out when I see a box under the hanger. I open it and see a pair of red patent high heels. They have spikes on the edges and the heels are at least 10cm high. Too high for me. I chuckle as I squeeze them on. They're not quite my size so my toes scrunch at the ends. I totter out of the bathroom, gripping onto everything I pass. The room falls silent as I walk out. Nobody even mentions my dress or shoes, they just cart me off for my makeup doing. Over the next hour, I'm transformed into Johanna's version of pretty. This means dark mysterious eyes, bright red lips and big bouffant hair. I look hideous. It's only when I'm finished that I realise everyone's disappeared. This means that I have to go find them…**

**It takes me a while to get out of the room. I totter through the bathroom and into the main room (the bridal suite is huge). I'm just about to open the main door when it opens for me and all the girls tumble into the room, obviously drunk as possible. As they walk in, I notice that they all have a copy of my dress on and matching shoes, except theirs are yellow, which is even more hideous than my red. The only exception is Effie, who is wearing a lovely loose yellow sundress. She's trying to help Johanna get up as she fell on her way in. Effie's obviously not drunk as she's pregnant. That might come in useful tonight if she's not drinking. We'll need a sensible one. I'm decked in tiaras and banners that read "Bride to Be" before we finally leave the hotel. We don't go far though, as we only walk down the street before we enter the club.**

**It's hot and dark in the club, with only the disco lights on. The club's full though as a line flows around the corner of the street. We get straight in as Johanna booked it. She runs straight over to the bar and orders a set of three shots for us all (except Effie who protests until she gets a soda). The horrid orange liquid looks like orange juice but tastes like toilet bleach. It has the desired effect anyway and we're soon dancing to the loud music.**

**After a few hours, I go to join Effie, who's sat down at a bar stool. "Hey Katniss, you having fun?" She asks me cheerily enough. "It's okay. I'm sorry Effie, if I'd have known we were doing this, I would have persuaded Johanna to do something we all can do." I reply.**

**"Oh don't worry about me, I chose to be pregnant so I'll have to deal with it. Not long now anyway!" She chuckles as she pats her stomach. I see that her glass is empty and turn around to order her a new drink. I've just took the glass from the bartender when someone catches my eye. I squint my eyes and make it out to be Gale. "****_Oh God. What's he doing here?" _****is all my mind can form as the glass slips from my hand and I run outside. I run and run but my heels break and I'm floored. I see Effie run over to me but I jump back up and get out quick. I hear people calling my name but I ignore them. I slide down the wall and try to breathe deeply. Feeling calmer, I'm about to go back in when I hear Gale's voice in my ear.**

**"Hey Catnip. What happened in there?" He asks. How do I answer. For one, I don't know what happened myself.**

**"Ummm… It got really hot in there. What brings you to District 7 then?" I reply, desperately trying to change the subject.**

**"Business. I thought I'd have some fun while I was here. It's pretty obvious what brings you her." He says bitterly, touching my "Bride to Be" sash. Why is he being so cold towards me? He knows I'm with Peeta, I rang up and told him a few months ago, so what problem does he have with it. His comment annoys me and I try to go back inside, but Gale grabs my wrist. Before I know what's happening, his lips are pressed against mine. So many thoughts rush through my mind. ****_What about Prim? He did that to her!_**** This is what I need to push myself away from him and slap his cheek hard. I start crying and run inside. I hear his voice but my sobs muffle what he's saying.**

**The rest of the night passes with me trying to drown my thoughts in drink and dancing. By the time I'm curled up in bed (courtesy of Effie, who helped me back to the hotel), I'm very ready for sleep.**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! IT MOTIVATES ME SO MUCH!


End file.
